mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Charles Kilroy
'Dr. Charles Kilroy '''is one of Johnny Thunder's friends and close associates in the Johnny Thunder Saga. He is old and likes to share his knowledge, causing him to talk too much. He is thoughtful and excitable and first appeared in the 1998 LEGO Adventurers sets. Character Details *Film Credits: ''Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy (unreleased); Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo; Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile; The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients; Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) *Character Role: Mentor *Actor: Andrew Bermudez *Character Sex: Male Physical Description Dr. Kilroy wears round glasses on his face, along with white facial hair. He wears a white pith helmet on top of his head. Usually, he wears a white suit with red bowtie, with a black belt running around his waist. His pants are green. When in jungle environments, he puts a green vest over his shirt, which features a contour-based pattern. In cold climates, he wears a gray jacket over his white shirt. In addition to this, he also wears brown gloves and swaps out his green pants for black. Characteristics Dr. Kilroy is a very concerned, but excitable, scientist who is always willing to help out Johnny and his friends. He especially feels a strong connection to Johnny, as Dr. Kilroy also knew his father, Daniel Thunder, as a friend. He is getting old, but is always willing to help out. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Dr. Kilroy started out as a scientist character in the 1998 Adventurers LEGO sets. He, along with Johnny and Pippin, appeared in all four waves of sets, with the last one released in 2003. In addition to LEGO sets, Dr. Kilroy also has appeared in Adventurers merchendise, in the puzzle books The Curse of the Mummy and The Lost Temple, in the video games LEGO Racers, LEGO Racers 2, LEGO Island 2, and LEGO Soccer Mania, in the Lost Kingdom Adventure ''dark ride at the LEGOLAND theme parks, in the party game ''TreasureQuest, and in Adventurers online games. Trivia *According to LEGO Island 2, Dr. Kilroy is good friends with the Infomaniac and is prone to heat exposure. *When Johnny and Pippin were redesigned in 2003, Dr. Kilroy was left the same. *His alternate names include Dr. Charles Lightning and Prof. Articus. *During development for Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo, Dr. Kilroy was given the first name of Charles, as a tribute to one of his alternate names. *Originally, Dr. Kilroy's lectures were added to make the Johnny Thunder Saga educational. However, feedback on these lectures came back very negative, though they had become a part of his character. Now, they have become a running joke. Gallery 2012-12-20 14-30-03.192.jpg|Dr. Kilroy in Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients Image205.jpg|Dr. Kilroy in Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile Image51-2.jpg|Dr. Kilroy finds a dead museum worker Image1658.jpg|Dr. Kilroy and Dan Brown in Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo Image1556.jpg|Dr. Kilroy finds a map to India 5904 Microcopter.jpg|Dr. Kilroy in the set Micro-copter External Links * Page on Brickipedia Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Canon Immigrants Category:2008